


My golden King,  My chosen Prince

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Partial Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king and his beloved consort are quietly dancing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My golden King,  My chosen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> [ On My Tumblr](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/102284839971/my-golden-king-my-chosen-prince)
> 
> [ On My DeviantArt](http://racionn.deviantart.com/art/My-golden-King-My-chosen-Prince-494112599)
> 
>  
> 
> Photomanipulation, no disrespect is intened. I own nothing and make no profit whatsoever. There's much love in it though ♥


End file.
